Never let you go
by Teacuppy
Summary: Naruto struggles to cope with everything that happened after War, and finds it difficult to be his old self. He is called a Hero now, but that fact doesn't mean anything to him. He needs to grow up, and accept that nothing will ever be the same. Kakashi will be there for him. * Eventual KakaNaru * main story starts in chapter 5
1. Just for you my Friend

**A/N** Welcome ! This is my very first fic, and I am also writing in a non-native language, so please don't be too harsh ! **:)**

This is just an Intro to my fic, next three chapters are kind of prologue/conclusion of War, the main story will start in chapter 5.

I wrote and dedicated this poem to my best friend whom I love unconditionally, and decided to post it as chapter 0 of my story since it fits with its theme. The genre of the story is not limited to friendship and hurt/comfort, there will be romance, drama, angst, and attempt at humor.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_With change of tide and_ _twist of fate_

_When suddenly, life takes a turn_

_Things we knew, just aren't the same_

_They are gone, with no return._

_._

_When you're sometimes feeling lost_

_In a world of grey and __black_

_Do you wonder where to look?_

_How to find your path to – back._

_._

_I'll help you, guide you some_

_Show you colors, new and bright_

_You'll hear a whisper soft,_

_Whisper to my darling - You:_

_''You will never be alone''_

_Words I'll let to echo on,_

_To my only friend and more - __''Welcome Home''_

_._

_Always, I'll be there for you,_

_And my precious persons few,_

_Find the brightness, when there's none_

_Share the darkness, when there's some._

_._

_Know that's yours – the heart of mine_

_Most beautiful and only truth_

_My cherished __friend__, whole the time._

_Over-sweetness of our tooth_

_only that could ever hurt._

_._

_My inspiration and my strength,_

_My whole being and my soul_

_Motivation to continue on_

_Fight my fears and fill the holes_

_Fill them all, with brand new __hope._

_._

_Precious words you said to me_

_I will keep them all inside._

_Blessed the day you came to be,_

_Thank you for __believing __in,_

_and thank you more for __loving__ me._

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Thank you for reading !


	2. Fulfilled Promise

**Warnings:** unbeta-ed, character death, things from manga with changes, maybe ooc? ... and later this will be **yaoi** and probably KakaNaru (because I like them and they are rare but perfect together), including other pairings that are not yet decided.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto characters, just having fun with them and making up my own little story for free.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Fulfilled Promise<strong>

* * *

><p>Mutual enemy was defeated, and IV great war brought to end. But despite everything they lived through, it wasn't over. Much more had yet to be resolved.<p>

The night was very dark and calm, not even a slight breeze could be felt. Air was clear, and not at all heavy as the situation might suggest. It was ironically peaceful and where they were resting quite uneventful. General atmosphere was bordering on boring even. As if in this very moment nothing serious is happening. Least of all, a battle that could decide the course of future. The battle that is setting the foundation of the much needed change.

Just a few hours ago, everything seemed fine. Even though he was tired, he started to think about his life and future plans. What will happen after this exhausting war? How would other things unfold? The thoughts of retirement briefly went through his head as well, because world would be left to much younger and equally potent shinobi, a new fresh leaves that had yet to grow up beautifully. Now, all his thoughts seemed so unrealistic, things clearly weren't heading in the right direction.

After so much time, members of former Team 7 were reunited, just to be separated again quickly. And his heart, just as he allowed himself to be open, caring and vulnerable again, was crushed.

He realized now, how quick he was to say that he is proud of his team. Proud of how bravely they fought against the enemy, how amazing was their team-work, how they were finally a decent team with endless determination. He let himself forget that in reality, Team 7 doesn't exist anymore. From the first moment one of them left, and he picked up the broken pieces of his student after their first battle at the Valley of the End. He was too late to comprehend how much he actually loved them all.

He was too late to many things in his rather long and painful life. And that lateness was very different from his intentional one.

The words he heard a few hours ago, just when he thought that everything is finally alright, were constantly repeating themselves in his head.

_˝I desire Revolution, and there is only one obstacle left – that is you Naruto, you're going to die˝ _

Sasuke's dead serious expression said how much he believed in his capability of maintaining his own idea of peace. His piercing two mismatched eyes were filled with so much hatred and suppressed pain. He left a clear impression of unwavering mercilessness, and strong will to fulfill his plan.

He knew that major change was about to happen, whether a good one or not. It was just a matter of time. But after their battle, nothing will ever be the same.

Sakura was still trapped in genjutsu Sasuke so cruelly put her in. He didn't hesitate even for a second.

He remembered chilling shiver passing through him at that moment. He was trembling from anger, incredibility and hopelessness of the situation that occurred.

He couldn't believe what he just heard and saw. He could not catch a break. There is always something going on. And he was honestly getting tired of it all. He was sick of everything.

Kakashi could already feel an occasional tremor or two below his feet. Undoubtedly fight is escalating rapidly.

He felt so old all of a sudden, and wished that he could just rest for a while. Close his eyes and sleep over entire event and then when it's all over just continue with his life. They did just won the War, god damn it, and he deserved a moment of peace.

He was also pissed because he felt so powerless. And even though he knew there was nothing he can do, the knowledge of it didn't make it easier.

He did notice some changes with Sasuke, and was truly hoping that he is now pursuing more acceptable goals. He hoped that he learned to accept his past and that he moved on. And even though Kakashi witnessed Sasuke's proclamation and threat of executing all 5 Kages including Naruto of all people, in some way he refused to believe it entirely.

Sasuke didn't explain to them any details, but Kakashi knew that it couldn't possibly be any good. Sasuke was in fact a bit deranged and emotionally damaged, which was kind of understandable if you know what he went through.

But, weren't all Shinobi like that? They deal with so much shit, and how could they possibly remain unaffected? An ordinary human would go crazy much sooner.

That endurance's what being a Shinobi really is. Enduring all kinds of pain, fulfilling duty – in which often enough a lot of dirty work is included. The path of ninja is always obscured and hard.

_˝I'll make my own ninja way˝_

Naruto…

A memory so strong, snapped him out of his dark thoughts, and he smiled. Didn't Naruto taught him, that you make your own way? That amazing little boy. No, he is almost an adult now, just turned 17. He was a spitting image of his parents, and inherited their will, their good heart, without even meeting them in person (edo-tensei and chakra forms not included).

He remembered many great things he witnessed about Naruto. He admired the way he proved himself, never backing down, earned respect, survived so much hardships and still remained true to himself. He was sure that no one could go through so much, and still become so great.

Kakashi was so proud of him. Naruto learned the most important lesson so quickly. He managed to pass young Obito's will of fire to him. The most amazing student, brilliant in his own way, and one of a kind. A living proof that he wasn't failure as a teacher.

Obito's words were so embedded in him. They were his way of living, protecting comrades, never again taking them for granted. Kakashi was sure that eventually he'll learn to accept all that happened during war. Especially the truth about Obito. When all of new information settles a bit, things will fall into its proper place.

Kakashi could honestly say that he was glad that Obito came to his senses by the end, and even managed to save Naruto's and his own life. He even got a chance to say farewell to his old friend and part ways on friendly terms.

It was all thanks to Naruto.

He finally got a sense of closure to his prolonged life story, full of sorrow, tears, depression and regrets. Far too many regrets, far too much guilt. He realized that he wasn't going to miss Obito's sharingan. He was used to it, and sure, the red eye was helpful a lot, but it also ate his chakra reserves fast, always left him exhausted and, what is more important – it served as the constant reminder of his failures. That's why he was content to let it become a part of history, and conclude that chapter of his life.

Now, he hoped to be able to protect people he still cared for, with his own full strength.

Naruto was quite possibly the most precious person in his life, and therefore he will do anything to make sure he is protected. He would even sacrifice his own life without second thoughts. He owed him that much, and more importantly to have faith in him till the very end, and believe that he will save his best friend and come back.

He remembered how he didn't care much for him in the past. He didn't honor his late sensei by protecting his legacy at all. He left his only child to struggle and suffer all alone. His heart clenched painfully at that memory. Yes, he was only a child himself then, busy with performing his shinobi duty, very depressed and emotionally damaged, but he should have made at least tiny effort to do something more for him apart from little things that were not even worth mentioning. There is no excuse for neglecting him while villagers shunned him, hurt him, hated him.

Always hatred - as the only constant in life. And far too often without a good reason.

Fortunately, everything was now only part of the past. Kyuubi wasn't a problem anymore.

Actually Kyuubi was never the real problem at all.

Things that hurt the most are always caused by unnecessary cruelty of other humans. Humans that don't understand and are scared of being hurt again, humans that only make excuses for releasing their anger, humans that only want money, power, control – they are always hungry but never for actual food. So in reality everything that is happening is caused by some kind of human factor or human inability to truly forgive, feel love and compassion.

And who was the real monster then?

The little boy who had no influence over his own life? and whose only crime was that he carried the ancient nine tailed demon fox inside of him.

Kurama whose nature required of him to be the evil monster as everyone expected and treated him such? and who was never left alone – always sought out for his enormous chakra power and constantly imprisoned.

The hurt people who didn't understand situation correctly, and needlessly shunned the boy? And while is understandable that people would fear a demon, it's not acceptable to be so cruel and hateful. And ironically, that terrifying attack on Konoha 17 years ago, wasn't even Kurama's fault.

But then, was Obito true monster after all? A boy who was essentially very similar to Naruto. And had the potential to grow up into a splendid shinobi, but unfortunately went through so much misfortune that you can't blame him much either.

So it looks like the real monster cannot be identified lightly, but it always revolve around humans, and their equal potential for good and evil. But it was so much easier to give in to hatred.

And who would have thought that, the little boy who survived through such harsh life would now become the person everyone looks up to and admires. He even managed to befriend embodiment of hatred that Kurama was, and earned his respect.

His potential for good was endless, or so it seemed. He matured so much, developed into amazing shinobi, he was a beautiful human being worthy of respect. But he was still in many ways so young and naive, and that was what made him unique and so lovable.

Naruto's life proved that you really get what you give. And how important it is to try your best.

Uzumaki Naruto…that name became so known, and almost like a synonym to a word Friend. Name that brings hope and strength to many people. He was inspiration for them now, and even to those who haven't even met him in person yet. He was the key for much needed changes, but positive ones. And now was his chance to show how he stayed true to his words, and use his influence to really create lasting peace.

But everything he worked for hard, might be in vain, because one person decided to play God.

Even though he knew that he was pretty much useless now, Kakashi couldn't let that happen, no matter what.

He humorlessly chuckled when he recalled how he boasted to know how to look underneath the underneath, but he failed to read Sasuke's true intentions on time.

He remembered how between Sakura's and his surprised and angry looks after Sasuke's dark revelation, at the same time Naruto was quiet and calm, with serious expression on his face indicating how he knew all along what's about to happen. But also gave impression that he has faith in his ability to settle things between them and to know exactly what he is doing.

Naruto's attitude showed him just how much he already surpassed him in everything and not just battle-skills wise. He was the only person left who could possibly get through to Sasuke and bring him back to light. They knew each other the best, shared the same pain of loneliness and loss. They knew each other by heart.

_˝Don't worry Kakashi-sensei, I promised Sakura-chan that I'll save him, you should know my nindo by now.˝_

He clung to those parting words as if his life depended on it.

…

Sakura woke up, and she was shivering. The nightmare was like some sort of premonition. It was about a long forgotten childhood memory. And it was understandable that she would dream about her former teammates.

Kakashi answered her questioning gaze: ˝Naruto and Sasuke are having their final battle right now˝.

Sakura was still for a few moments and then jumped to her feat and started running, but was immediately stopped by Kakashi's hand:

˝What do you think you're doing?˝

˝I'm going there, I'll stop them, I have to, I can't be useless again˝, her eyes filled with tears, but determination genuine.

˝You know perfectly well as I do, that there is nothing we can do, except waiting, and I know how hard it is˝

˝We could at least try˝, she continued stubbornly, but her legs were shaking more, and her voice cracked, she knew that there is no point in arguing.

They can only wait. They can only believe in him. They can only hope for a miracle. Again, everything was in Naruto's hands, and he will beat the odds in his favor, as always. He must.

…

The ground started shaking, and little explosions became more frequent. Kakashi didn't know how much time have passed, but he managed to replenish a bit of his chakra. They picked themselves up, and hurried to the only place where those two could be. Despite everything, it was to be expected that they would go to the destined place where everything begun. Sasuke was, as much as Naruto, a sentimental being, as most of the people were.

There was still no wind, but air did become much denser with each step closer. There were little to no stars either, it was like they refused to light the way. Dawn was near, first rays of sun could be almost felt in the air.

Cold sweat was trickling down their faces, and both were reflecting concern. Dread filling them as they run as fast as they could. But after the biggest explosion, ground begun to crush and separate itself. They froze in one spot, as they both remembered another promise that Naruto made. And neither one of them dared to continue for a few moments, as the realization hit them hard.

…

_˝Sasuke, were you able to read my mind? can you understand that, when you and I fight, we'll both die.˝_

_˝I'll carry the burden of your hatred and die with you, I still haven't given up on you, but if the worst does happen, at least I won't be the Kyuubi-jinchuriki and you won't be Uchiha anymore, and we'll be able to completely understand each other in the afterlife˝._

…

'Kami, don't let me be late again, don't let it happen, please. I am sorry for every time I was late, I am sorry for not having done more for you. I am not sure that I could handle another loss, especially yours.

Naruto you can't abandon me too. Not after everything you accomplished, and fought so hard to achieve. You have yet to live your dream. I'll help you with anything, things will be different this time, you just have to be yourself, and still exist.'

'_I'll have faith in you. You have to be ok.'_

…

When they finally arrived at the battlefield, all their hopes were crushed, and wishes fell in vain. Ground was destroyed, the statues in ruins. So many pieces were everywhere. The statues of Konoha's founders weren't standing proudly anymore, marking the beginning of the new era. The era that should have meant final end for the wars that raged in years, union of warring clans and foundation of the village where people were supposed to be protected and safe. It is peculiar how the last battle between Madara and Hashirama shaped the fate of his two students.

Ironically their beaten bodies were lying on the remains of Hashirama and Madara's hands and seemingly creating the seal of reconciliation.

He couldn't feel any life energy, much less chakra. His heart clenching painfully, agonized cries, soundless screams threatening to escape. It hurt. It really hurt, unbearably so.

He didn't even wonder about why is Kurama here? And all of other beasts as well, until he realized that Tsukuyomi was cancelled.

He sent Sakura away, to help others that were about to wake from the dream. They will need as much medical attention as they could get. His demeanor left nothing to be protested about. She left without uttering a single word.

Naruto did it. He protected the people after all. And he fulfilled his promise, he brought his friend back in a way, judging from his smiling expression. But the price was too high. He was also gone. Both of them were. They were motionless, just lying there, as if they were asleep. The spilled blood, red liquid of life was now adorning their dead bodies, forming a hand holding pattern, as if to mock entire situation. Naruto's smiling face reflecting another emotion – relief. He died happy, with his best friend just like he said he would.

_'Damn your promises!'_

His hands went through the golden hair, now dirty. He wished to see the blue eyes again. He couldn't restrain his anger, his grief that threatened to swallow him whole. He couldn't even stop tears from falling. And he haven't cried for more than seventeen years. He took off his headband and mask, approached his head to the smaller forehead and placed his first and last kiss: _˝At least you can be with your family now. I will never forget you.˝_

A part of him just died now. He realized everything far too late. Just how much he truly cared for that little knuckleheaded idiot. Unexpected and useless hatred started building inside of him, which he could not suppress. And he hated his other remaining student, for what he took away with him.

He didn't feel this way after their first battle at the Valley of the End. He remembered that he was genuinely very worried and disappointed with Sasuke. He always believed that he understood him and that he could help him. After he found Naruto's little body all beaten up, he should have known that he was wrong and that he needed to give up on him. But Naruto always reassured him that they would save him, and he couldn't bring himself to stop him, so he went along with him, and shared his hope. But even then he was more angry at himself then Sasuke, it felt like another failure.

Right now, hatred awoke entirely because of Sasuke's actions. And Kakashi was never known for holding grudges or acting based on emotions at all. So this development was entirely unexpected, he found himself in a very unexplored territory. It didn't matter that Sasuke was dead as well, he will never forgive him. He was shaking from the violent emotions that were boiling in him.

_'Damn it all!'_

Naruto kept all his promises, but he will never make new ones, including new memories.

He fought for recognition and he won. His dream to be respected and greatest Hokage wasn't accomplished, but only in name.

He fought for his friend, and he never abandoned him.

He fought for world's salvation and he won.

Why did Kakashi feel like they lost? And that his world is destroyed.

Anyway, all this didn't matter anymore, his desires were now only a pale whisper that echoes on in the memories of his friends. Friends who will always remember him and hold him close to their hearts. His Fire will not extinguish and disappear into the night.

**_He will live on._**

...

Pure physical and emotional exhaustion found him, and he could feel himself slowly drifting off to sleep, or maybe even chakra- exhaustion caused coma. He couldn't even care less about it.

Just as his eyes were about to close, he glanced again at the sleeping form of Naruto, and drifted off to a much desired blackness.

This time he wasn't sure that he ever wanted to open them again and face reality.

It was (un)fortunate how he failed to notice very different kind of black eye that was observing him. It was filled with warmer emotions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Thank you for reading. Leave a comment **:)**

I hope someone will find this interesting, as I did enjoy writing it. And there will be more chapters regardless of reception, cause I mostly write for myself.


	3. Path of Redemption

**A/N **This was edited slightly, because it was decided about a few things, like about the main pairing which will be KakaNaru - but probably much later in the story.

**Warnings:** unbeta-ed, character death, maybe ooc, dialogue from manga, ...

* * *

><p><strong>2. Path of Redemption<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Some time earlier . . .<em>

Again, they found themselves at the same old place, the Valley of the End. Naruto and Sasuke were staring at each other. Despite his earlier attitude Sasuke was for some reason reluctant to begin. It looked like there were still some things to discuss. Naruto was standing on top of Hashirama's head, and he was looking directly at Sasuke. Some bitter memories resurfaced.

More than four years ago, they fought here, and Naruto was unable to stop Sasuke from leaving. It pained him to admit it, but Naruto realized that back then, Sasuke was right when he said that he could never understand the pain of such loss since he never had a family. But things were different now, Naruto lived through so much, and he learned about the same pain. That hollow place was still present in his heart and it will never be truly healed. Jiraiya was like a father to him, and despite his many quirks, Naruto loved him unconditionally. He also experienced that thirst for revenge, it was like a poison, an all consuming addiction, one could easily lose himself in. But, in honor of his godfather's wishes he chose another path, and it paid of immensely.

˝I knew you'd come here, I guess it does mean something to you˝, Naruto broke the silence, ˝I will not lose this time, especially not to someone who doesn't even know the true meaning of the word Hokage˝

˝I never said it doesn't mean anything, and I told you before that I don't care what anyone thinks about it, my understanding of Hokage is entirely different, and it is the key for a much needed Revolution˝, Sasuke coldly continued, ˝Let me explain exactly what I mean by it˝

So Naruto listened.

˝Itachi's fate led me to this answer, he was made to carry the burden of darkness, to be a criminal, a traitor, and with taking all that hatred into himself, he was a shinobi who protected the Country of Fire and the village of Konoha, while staying in the shadows.

And he was the true Hokage, not the person recognized by everyone, but the person who could accept all the hatred and bear it, endure it.

I comprehend now how strongly he felt towards his country and village that he would go that far to protect them, but my brother made one mistake, and that is – leaving me alive, and I am different.

I no longer have a clan or a family, every member of it, betrayed me in some way . . . I am alone, and maybe it is meant to be that way.

I alone can shoulder all the hatred, take care of every problem by myself, I'll be the judge and the punisher, and I will force everyone to remain united against the common enemy, which will be me.

The Hokage I am talking about is the person who sets fire to all of the five villages' darkness with his own flame, and then eats the ashes and continues to carry on and survive.

I will deal with the pitch black darkness of the past, in order to start over from scratch so we can head into a pure white future. I am going to sever the past, and I will begin by cutting you down and the blood that rains down shall be a final memorial to my lost brother.˝

Naruto couldn't believe what he's hearing, ˝You didn't understand what Itachi lived his life for at all, there are things that nobody can do alone, our final fight in this war showed that, and besides, everything I know I've learned from the people in my past. When you mess up, you pick yourself up and figure out what to do next. You learn from your mistakes, no one has the right to take justice into his own hands, and neither to start over as if nothing happened, you must deal with the consequences of your life choices, and redeem yourself somehow.˝

Sasuke's expression did not change, ˝No, I am the only one who can do this, I have now enough power to take control. And I can also easily find a way to immortality, so I can be here forever. I will make sure that the past won't repeat itself.˝

Chilling shiver filled Naruto while soaking in all Sasuke's words. He had a bad feeling about this, despite his earlier optimism. But there was also small voice inside his head, that told him about possibility that Sasuke was also very afraid of something underneath the cold surface. He didn't know what exactly was he hiding but he hoped he'll know before the end.

He promised to Nagato, that if such thing as peace exists he will find it. But more importantly he promised to himself that he will save his friend from darkness, because Sasuke was important part of his own world. He was his first connection he created, and Sasuke became his goal in many ways, and somehow he owed him what he accomplished so far. He never let himself waver, he pushed forward, trained harder, everything with Sasuke as his main focus. After sharing the same hell of loneliness from their younger days, he absolutely couldn't let Sasuke return there. He also told Itachi that he will find a way to save Sasuke, without killing him, which he didn't consider even for a second.

But he also remembered what he promised to him.

…

Words weren't enough to change Sasuke's mind at this moment. So they clashed.

…

It was clear that Naruto was holding back, still secretly hoping that Sasuke will come to his senses.

The battle continued on. And it was much different from those earlier ninja battles they used to admire as new genins. This wasn't a stealthy kind of duel between two ninjas trying to outsmart the other, by hiding in the shadows and strategically using low or mid-level jutsus. This was now a clash of two new gods of shinobi, there was nothing slow or subtle about it. Air was filled with explosions. They were both using enormous amounts of chakra, despite having just defeated a demon goddess, not more than few hours ago.

This was a battle between two opposite ideas, but more importantly between two best friends. They both knew each other by heart, but that meant nothing right now, because Sasuke was sure of his victory and believed that his way is the only way. Sasuke didn't miss the opportunity to mock about Naruto's still suppressed feelings of loneliness nor the opportunity to use captured Tailed Beasts chakra and perfect his Susano. Eventually Naruto realized that he needs to get serious. His only chance was to use all the nature energy that Kurama managed to gather.

The battle escalated rapidly, and pretty soon they were both down. However, Naruto was still determined to fight Sasuke as long as it's needed, that determination was the only thing that kept him alive. It was reduced to hand-to-hand combat now. And pretty soon Naruto was on the ground and waiting for that final blow, but despite Sasuke's cold look and final words: ˝Farewell, my one and only . . . Friend!˝ , he did notice again that slight hesitation in his eyes right before he defended himself from the blow. It was like Sasuke underneath his cold words, desired something different.

Their final clash caused enormous explosion, the biggest one so far, and left them both beaten, practically motionless and chakraless, slowly dying on the ground and without a limb each.

…

Naruto awoke first, he didn't know how much time have passed. He realized that they both lost too much blood, and that they'll die soon. Watching Sasuke's still but haunted face, reminded him that they must resolve everything before it's too late.

Their eyes met, Sasuke knew that he lost.

˝So you've finally regained consciousness˝ , Naruto was very tired and almost wished to close his eyes for a long long time, there was only so much that he could endure, but this was the last really important thing he must do, so he slowly turned his head towards Sasuke even though it hurt like hell.

Sasuke was surprised to see him awake, but he really shouldn't be. The one thing he knew well about his blond persistent friend was that he is one crazy but utterly endurable, insanely determined and stupidly way too good a person. He could feel himself wanting to laugh out loud, but that was a very difficult task right now.

˝It's just as it looks, we can hardly move and slowly dying˝ , Naruto continued seeing how Sasuke was silent. But in that moment Naruto finally understood Sasuke's true intentions. He realized that Sasuke wished to die by his hand, that's why he revealed that insane plan, and made him fight. Dread was filling him, and an emotion he couldn't describe. He won't allow it.

Sasuke, already forgot all about his previous 'plans', they weren't important anymore. He did want this, right? He wanted to die, but he was also scared, even though he would never admit it out loud. Will Naruto keep his promise? But he was not entirely sure, he desired it.

˝Why would you do that to yourself, just to get in the way of my plans?˝ , he had to know, ˝I had gained the power to sever myself from everything and plunge into darkness, put a distance between myself and everyone…but you, in the end you didn't even try to kill me. Why? After everything that had happened, why did you still concern yourself that much with me? Answer me!˝

Naruto smiled a little, ˝Now that your body is practically broken. It seems that your mouth is doing a good job of making up for it. You should know by now. Because you are my friend.˝

˝You already said that, but what exactly does a friend mean to you?˝, he just had to know, Sasuke himself didn't have any, nor did he cared to make one, but he knew that Naruto was in fact his friend, whether he wanted to or not.

Naruto was silently contemplating about how to explain it, even he didn't know his real reasons, ˝I honestly don't have an actual answer, it's just, when I see you carrying that burden and going on about everything the way you do, … somehow … I'm just _hurt_. I feel so much pain, that I just can't leave you alone, no matter what it takes. Though it looks like today we did a good job of getting that pain all over the place˝, Naruto tried to laugh again but it wasn't exactly easy nor funny.

Sasuke was now at loss of words. His heart clenched painfully. It was the same feeling he knew so well, but went out of the way to burry it deep down. He always knew that Naruto was alone and suffering, just like himself. He was shunned by everyone in the village, he did stupid things to get some attention even by being punished. He just wanted to be noticed by anyone. At first he didn't think much about him, but soon he too started hurting. When he saw how desperate he is to connect to other people, Sasuke was thinking about his family and what he no longer has. He also thought that he was weak, so he trained hard just to be able to eliminate his brother whom he hated but also feared immensely. When they both ended up in the same team, he was once again presented with the pale image of his family. He witnessed how Naruto was becoming stronger quickly, how he was progressing. And he never admitted how he admired him, and in a way looked up to him. Naruto had that inner strength, he never found in himself. And his feelings towards him were all mixed up, he considered him a friend, and understood his loneliness, the thought of not being the only one like that, comforted him. But besides that, he was also jealous of him, he always saw the image of Itachi walking once again ahead of him. Sasuke decided that he would be his rival. And his true feelings will never spoke out loud.

But now, he selfishly hurt him. Both of his plans weren't right at all. And he pulled his only friend down with him.

…

Naruto didn't know how much time have passed, but their situation wasn't much different. It startled him when he heard those words he never thought he would hear from Sasuke's mouth.

˝I accept it, this is … _my loss_˝, for the first time Sasuke formed a true smile.

Naruto was beyond surprised but also angry, ˝You idiot, this isn't a fight you can win or lose, this is between friends, I said that I was going to smack some sense back into you until you woke up! The fight I wanted to have with you would come later˝

˝Naruto, I've come to accept you, that eternal circle of hatred between the two brothers that Sage of the Six paths talked about should end as well, and this could also be a kind of revolution.

Knowing you, you'll make it out of this and when I die you can dispel the Infinite Tsukuyomi, just transplant my left eye into Kakashi and he should be able to do it.˝

˝I knew it, so this was your plan all along˝

Something wasn't right, Naruto wasn't sure that he could accept it, and he didn't really wanted to continue without him, it was both of them together or nothing, ˝Why don't we both cancel it right now? And let them decide what to do later. We did our part, and I promised you, that I wasn't going to leave you alone, and that includes dying as well. You should know me by now. I care for you too, just as much or even more, I don't know why, but the thought of you abandoning me hurts unbearably so. I always imagined your return home, and always hoped to see you happy. Well, besides wishing to kick your ass properly˝.

They both laughed.

Naruto didn't know what possessed him to open himself up like that, but desperate situation called for desperate measures, ˝I am at least glad that you're finally back to your true self, or so it seems. That's enough for me. So let's cancel it and we can finally find some peace. I am honestly very tired.˝

Sasuke was overflowing with emotions, and couldn't find words to express himself, nor did he really want to do that. With what he deserved such friend he didn't know, but he was glad. He didn't want to die alone. He figured that, in the end he wasn't much different from a coward. He couldn't contain a single tear that managed to escape him. But that single drop, told Naruto every unspoken word. Naruto in that moment got to know the whole of Sasuke, and knew that he managed to convince him.

˝Alright, we'll do it like that˝

They smiled to each other, and with great effort were able to join hands in a seal of reconciliation. And so it was done. The only thing they could do right now, was to wait the darkness to consume them. But Naruto remembered that he wasn't deciding only about his life, but Kurama's as well. And he didn't want to take him down, Kurama was changed, he improved so much, and Naruto knew that if he'd to free him, he won't cause troubles again.

Sasuke noticed that something was happening, and had to ask, but didn't get to say anything before enormous red chakra emerged from Naruto and the next thing he saw was embodiment of it next to him, and the merging of the two halfs of Kyuubi. Last thing he heard from Naruto was: ˝Don't worry I'll wait for you.˝, and with that Naruto closed his eyes and slowly stopped breathing.

Well shit. Sasuke wasn't expecting to actually witness him dying. He assumed he will be the first one to go. But right now, he was in hell, what did he do? He closed his eyes while the realization of it hit him hard. He could feel his heart beating slower with every second, and he knew that even if he would to survive, there is nothing for him out there. No purpose for living. The only person left that he realized far too late how much he cared for, had just died because of him. And Naruto did have a lot of reason to continue on, and he gave up on everything for him. He felt unworthy of such kindness. If he had any doubt about what he should do next, it died out immediately when he saw Kakashi's face.

The jounin appeared out of nowhere and he could see that he didn't notice him. But nothing could prepare him for the sight that was before him. Kakashi's whole face was showing, his mask lowered and headband removed. He was trembling and crying. Sasuke never thought that he would one day see his face, but much less him shaken so much. There was some inexplicable sadness emitting from him, and different from what could be expected in that situation. Only then he understood the nature of these feelings, maybe even the silver-haired jounin himself haven't realized it before. He cared for Naruto on a much greater level than he thought. Kakashi soon passed out not knowing that he was being observed.

Sasuke was ashamed of himself, he regretted everything now. He knew what needs to be done. There was no way that he'll die without finishing his last mission, just a little more time to gather last reserves of chakra for it. This will be his path of redemption, the least he could do after everything that he caused.

He will also leave a little gift to Kakashi, which will protect Naruto if such thing is ever needed.

…

When Kakashi woke up again, he was surprised. And that was the major understatement. There it was. Sasuke was looking straight at him. Hatred immediately consumed him, even though his eyes were different. That wasn't the same person who just a few hours ago declared revolution. This was now a person, very similar to him, haunted and full of regrets, fears and pain.

˝Kakashi, please take care of him, he won't understand. Be there for him no matter what, and also make sure that he receives Kyuubi back.˝

After a few moments of complete silence he whispered, while another tear trickled down his bruised face,

˝I am sorry for everything and I don't expect forgiveness. But please make sure that Naruto understands my reasons later, like you already know.˝

The Rinnegan will be useful for something more after all. In that moment he couldn't hate his former student anymore. The last he heard from him was a quiet 'goodbye' and words that weren't supposed to make him so happy, considering their true meaning, but they did nonetheless. Those words brought him back to life as well.

**_'Rinne-tensei no Jutsu'_**

Kakashi only had time to wish him to find some peace.

Now, he had Naruto again. And no matter what will happen next, Kakashi was grateful for it, beyond anything. He will again look at those familiar blue eyes. He decided that it would be better if the true outcome of this battle isn't known. He will deal with Naruto later. And he hoped that everything will be alright.

But a long way was ahead of him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Thank you for reading.

I would appreciate if someone could point out my grammar mistakes so that I can fix them. If you have any questions feel free to ask me. **:)**


	4. Homecoming

**A/N **Previous chapters were slightly edited.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Homecoming<strong>

* * *

><p><em>This was not happening...<em>

Sakura was running towards the old battlefield destination, where people were emerging from the Tsukuyomi cocoons. She was going as fast as she could, otherwise she wasn't sure she'd be able to continue. But soon she felt that any last remaining strength is leaving her. And she'd have to slow down eventually.

˝It will be morning soon˝, she said it out loud, as if it was the only thing that she could process at the moment, while there was no one to hear it. It was quite cold, but it didn't bother her, as it kept her distracted from unwelcoming thoughts.

...

Soon she found herself almost there. The place where they fought together, protecting each other, protecting the world. It was funny how right now, she couldn't care less about it.

Naruto was right in a way, that the strongest justu is Allied Shinobi Force jutsu. There is nothing that can't be accomplished if people learn to work together. Many things can be built with cooperation, many wounds can be healed with someone by your side who shares your pain as much as happiness.

Who would have thought, that little skinny, overly loud boy in his silly orange jumpsuit would now be seen as New God of the Shinobi. He grew up into this beautiful golden haired wonder, respected and admired by everyone. The source of inspiration to so many people. A real friend who is now gone.

There will be no more silly questions like 'Sakura-chan, let's go on a date, eh?'.

There will be no more those broad smiles, that always reassured her that there were no reasons to worry about anything.

That calming presence, that emitted so much positive energy doesn't exist anymore.

In her life, she cried so much over Sasuke and his actions. She claimed that she loved him, and yet in reality she never really knew him well. Who was he under all those masks of vengeance that concealed his true face? under all that pain that changed him so much. She never really found out. It's unfortunate that something like this needed to happen, to snap her out of all these idiotic feelings. How she regretted everything now. All she ever got from Sasuke was pain and tears.

And she was so cruel to Naruto at first, and he was always there for her, and never hurt her in any way. She will never get the chance to tell him how much she truly cared for him, loved him, even more than Sasuke. Because, relationship cannot be developed if it's one-sided. And she hoped, even though she never really acknowledged her feelings towards Naruto, that he knew how much he meant to her. Proof of that was her current heartbreak over such loss. And she never would have thought that it will hurt this much.

Ever since she entered academy, she valued theoretical knowledge, and always hoping that she will manage to apply it in practical tasks. When did she lose her ambitions? Well, from the first moment a little pretty boy captured her interest. Well not exactly, that was only after Ino pointed out that she liked him as majority of other girls in class. And just like that, in a second her whole life became revolved around the most popular boy. What a waste.

Was it possible to cling to someone for so long, if you are just infatuated with him? She never asked herself that. What exactly did she like about him? And was it possible that she was in fact deceiving herself the whole time?

No. It wasn't like that. She knew when that changed into something more serious. When they became teammates, she got to know him a bit better. And they all learned to protect each other. Well, the fact that he was also incredibly skilled, cool, and beautiful couldn't hurt either. So, her previous infatuation got blended with genuine care, protectiveness and admiration of him and eventually that turned into love. At least that was the theory. If it wasn't serious this wouldn't hurt so much. But regardless, she was sure that she would miss Naruto so much more, seeing as how Sasuke wasn't even a part of their lives until recently. And he also took his life with him, they died together just like Naruto said it would happen.

Sasuke was so selfish. He didn't deserve her spilled tears. She gave her whole heart to a wrong person.

Sakura remembered how she used to treat Naruto when they were all just children. Listening to her parents, she took their words for the only truth and behaved cruelly towards him, she didn't even thought if what she is doing was right or not. She just went with it, insulted him, punched him, making fun of him, … and yet he was always smiling, at least on the surface.

List of her regrets was very long and growing still, but the biggest was Naruto.

She didn't even bother to say a few parting words to him. The last time she saw him, she was crying over Sasuke again, and Naruto again chasing after him in hope to bring him back for her.

One last picture with both of them holding imaginary bloody hands, was in her mind, and ironically their smiling faces. She didn't even say goodbye. Now, those bright blue eyes were closed, there was no more his shiny smiles, no more golden hair, no more that excited loud and happy voice, no more encouragements, no more kyuubi-jinchuriki, no more war hero. No more Naruto - her best friend.

She felt her tears again, trickling down her cheeks, at least now for the right person.

She felt like a failure. One of the most important lessons she learned from Kakashi-sensei and she wasn't able to do it. Protect your comrades above all else. She failed miserably. The knowledge, that there was nothing that she could have done, didn't help. She was miserable, and hopeless, and disappointed in life. But more importantly, she was disappointed in herself. She was a true weakling.

...

People were already out, exhaustion clear on their faces. All of them gathered in one place, and they were waiting impatiently, expecting explanations, eyes filled with confusion and questions on which she dreaded to answer. Saying anything out loud would make it that much more real. And she still stubbornly refused to believe. She wanted all to be just a dream.

Now, when her mind wasn't working right, she was no longer sure that they did the right thing by canceling the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Sometimes it's better to just sleep and dream. It's better to be lost in that fantasy world, not living this nightmare outside. If not better, easier.

In a dream you're protected from suffering, from disappointments. In a dream you don't have to wonder what's going on, you can just relax and enjoy the adventure. If you have a nightmare, you will soon wake up and continue on without consequences, or dream again knowing that everything is alright. This Tsukuyomi didn't even let you dream anything less of amazing life you always wanted to live. You don't have to try hard, everything is already achieved. You wouldn't have to wonder whether or not your precious people will be there tomorrow to greet you, spend their time with you, hug you. You don't have to face reality ever, because you would live in it. And isn't this a perfectly happy life to lead? Or satisfying way to die? So what was the point of fighting again? Currently she had a really hard time remembering the reasons for it. How to accept the real world? when it becomes unbearable to endure. How can you prefer to wake up in this self-written tragedy of life, and you're the main character. As everyone are in their own life.

...

But be all that as it may, Sakura deep inside knew that life will have to go on, and she will too. She owed him that much. Remain strong. She'll find a way through all of this. The easiest thing would be to give up, and she could never dishonor the memory of Naruto. His whole life was about never backing down, believing in yourself. And she will make sure that his name as well as his _fire,_ never be forgotten.

That's how you can prove your love even more, if you honor someone's sacrifice. Walking on a road filled with thorns with a strong will as well as when it's filled with roses. That insecurity in life, that equal potential for happiness and love, as for unhappiness, that little chance that everything can turn out alright for you if you work hard and desire it wholeheartedly should be enough to motivate you to go on and be the best version of yourself. And it should be enough for you to know that the journey to achieve your goals it's worth living for, especially if you have someone to walk with you, smile with you, help you and if you know that you stayed true to yourself.

Sakura in theory knew a lot, but when it came to applying it – that was a whole different matter. She was a smart student, but her knowledge was often limited to the books and such. Not any one of those books managed to prepare her for this, for the real world, for the real loss. What was that she read in one of the books about losing someone? There were five stages of grief - Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression and Acceptance. Well, she hoped as hell, that she'll skip three out of those. She already experienced a lot of denial, and now she only wanted to accept it, as soon as possible. It might help to make the pain go away.

…

Shikamaru was standing in front of her, behind him were all of the remaining Konoha 11 shinobi. There was no point in stalling, he was too smart for his own good, and he'll probably deduce it in a matter of seconds. Her face said it all. Her demeanour was screaming about the seriousness of the situation, as well as pain that was so easily read from her teary red eyes. She tried to mentally prepare herself for the flood of questions that were about to be asked, demanded out of her. But she knew that Shikamaru would remain silent and just observe everything.

She took a deep breath and exhaled. Let the agony begin.

...

˝Sakura, will you tell us everything? Obviously something is very wrong˝, Kiba was first to ask.

When she tried to open her mouth, nothing came out.

Noticing this Shikamaru approached her, and put his hand on her shoulder, ˝Try to calm down, and tell us just the reason why you're looking like this, without further explainations.˝

˝They had their final fight˝, she managed to utter quietly after a few moments.

˝Who?˝, required ever so oblivious Chouji.

Shikamaru continued as if he himself witnessed it, ˝Naruto and Sasuke˝

˝No way, didn't he help during war? Why would they even fight!˝, Kiba knew that he wasn't a person of trust, but he also had a slight hope that Sasuke changed a little.

˝Sasuke probably revealed his own plan after common threat was dealt with, and Naruto was forced to fight him˝, Shikamaru deduced further, he didn't forget about his earlier doubts about Sasuke, ˝Isn't that true?˝

Sakura's blank stare and silence confirmed it.

˝Well I should have known! That bastard!˝, Kiba was furious, ˝But why are you looking like that? Naruto beat the shit out of him for sure, he has no equal, and it isn't the end of the world. Afterall, Sasuke was a fucking traitor for a few years already, and prison time is in order˝.

˝Sakura-san?˝, ever so polite Lee asked in hope he won't hear any devastating news.

When Sakura finally raised her head, she started shaking, and breathing became hard. How can she break them all? It's better not knowing, ˝I can't, it's too painful˝.

˝Don't tell me he is dead? while I'm not glad, he became criminal and that was to be expected, you shouldn't cry over him.˝, Kiba still didn't figure it out.

Shikamaru knew then. He knew that it wasn't Sasuke's death that caused this. It was Naruto's, so he calmly said, ˝They both died˝, and with it, heavy silence fell. Each one of them had their own face frozen in disbelief.

But the manner of speaking wasn't matched with Shikamaru's inner state. He was hurting. His father died in this war too, but he knew he'll learn to accept it eventually. But Naruto...the way blonde lived, the things he accomplished...it all said that he was an unstoppable force, and he made them all believe in miracles. Shikamaru was no different, he fell under that spell as well. And because of that, this was so much more painful, and it felt like suddenly falling hard down, back into that old, boring, depressing and hopeless _real _world. That little idiot. The fact that he was unable to cry, like the rest of them, made the pain he felt even worse.

He understood why Sakura couldn't utter a single word, for her it must be even worse, not to mention how Hinata felt as well. He looked at them, Hinata was silently crying now, holding her hands over heart as if it helped ease the pain, and Sakura frozen in place, it looked like her tears had dried out for now.

...

Sakura didn't know how long they were sitting there, she didn't expect to be unable to speak more than a few words. But there were some things that she needed to tell as well, even though she couldn't speak much.

˝Ino, can you use your jutsu to share my memories with the rest of you? It is the best way to explain all that you haven't seen, and I really can't talk much˝

And they all watched final events of war, with all kinds of reactions. One thing was certain, only Sasuke and Naruto could be real opponents to each other, anyone else was powerless compared with them. But now, they were both dead.

...

Everyone were surprised when Yamato-taicho appeared. All of them forgot about him, with all of recent news no one remembered a person who didn't even have a chance to fight in a war, ˝Sakura, can you tell me where is Kakashi-senpai? shouldn't he be here with us?˝.

˝He remained with their bodies, and sent her here to help˝, Shikamaru answered him and continued, ˝He was exhausted so it is possible that he passed out, especially after such traumatic events.˝

˝Yes, that is just like him. I am not exactly looking forward to seeing his expression, he endured far too much pain before, and now this. I am not sure he'll want to survive this, but I hope that he will remain strong, because we'll need him. He will become the sixth Hokage, it is decided. But only if he doesn't succumb to his guilt and regrets, again.˝

Most of them didn't find this unexpected, after all Kakashi was one of the most deserving of the title, he was incredibly smart and very skilled even without the sharingan. But it was a matter of his current emotional state and his willingness to take the position. And his habit of finding some way to blame himself for everything was also well known.

...

Shikamaru having time to think, came up with something, ˝Sakura did you confirm that they are indeed dead? not sensing any chakra or life force isn't proof enough.˝

Hearing this, even though she was quite sure, awoke a little hope in her, ˝What do you mean by that Shikamaru? how can that not mean certain death? and we did check them out, there were no pulse at all.˝

˝This came to me only after watching your memories, if what I saw was true, than for Sasuke and Naruto anything is possible˝, he further explained, ˝They both did receive a God-like powers afterall. Naruto restored Kakashi's eye, and saved Gai-sensei's life even.˝

Those words immediately relived such stress and intense ache. It wasn't over yet. And in addition to that, a figure that was approaching, helped that any doubts they had disappear completely.

The masked, silver-haired, extremely tired looking man, was carrying an obviously brutally beaten and unconscious blonde, but alive one nonetheless. And a scroll that undoubtedly contained Sasuke's body.

...

˝So we were wrong? he survived?˝, Sakura couldn't even begin to describe what she felt in this moment. Swirl of emotions was unbelievable. New hope filled her, like a whole new chance at life. At least one of them made it back. She will redeem herself.

˝Yes, it looks like normal rules don't apply to them, he barely survived but Sasuke didn't˝, Kakashi could feel his conscience disagreeing with him, but this was necessary at least for a while. Even if Naruto starts hating him, ˝Sasuke lost, he realized his mistakes too late. Naruto defended everyone again and will work to keep the connections we created during this war, so that this peace will last, hopefully for a long time. He will be a hero as a common point, the foundation upon which we'll build bridges for the brighter future. We'll never allow something like this to ever happen.˝, He finished with sharp tone, depicting his fiery desire for it to be true.

Kakashi knew that this will eventually backfire at him, but right now he must think about the bigger picture. Letting the truth be widely known wasn't smart at all. Shinobi nations were just united and the knowledge that Naruto - _the person everyone respected and from whom is expected to have everyones best interests at heart,_ was just willing to die together with Sasuke – _the person who was widely known as rogue ninja and dangerous criminal_, wasn't going to be helpful if they are hoping to preserve this peace. The same thing that Naruto was fighting for all this time, besides for his friend. The truth could be seen like he didn't care for the greater good, even though his reasons were so much deeper, not everyone would understand it. And that might seem selfish, considering that expectations they all had from Naruto were too big, Naruto himself made it so. He appeared to be capable of anything really. But Kakashi knew that people weren't ready to learn that he is in fact only human. They needed something to believe in, and Naruto became that symbol of hope, the hero everyone needs, an idol at which you can look up to. So he preserved that image.

And he'll be there for the real, flawed, insecure, and possibly shattered Naruto. The Human being.

But he still dreaded the moment when he'll have to explain to Naruto, exactly how things were. Naruto will certainly wake up to an entirely new world. Things will change indeed, and nothing will ever be the same. Naruto's whole life was revolved around his teammate, rival, reincarnated brother, ... _friend_. Sasuke was the primary force that draw Naruto, and it was like that for a long time. It will be difficult, but considering the fact that he almost lost him (Naruto in fact did die in more ways than one), Kakashi was willing to face any consequences and do whatever it takes to help him get through this.

_'For anything you might need Naruto, I promise you that, no matter what I'll be there for you… even if you just need somebody to release your anger on. I'll be there to pick up your pieces, and get you back on your feet. You'll have my unconditional suport.'_

**_'This is my final vow, my promise of a lifetime.'_**

* * *

><p>News spread quickly. Yes, Naruto was a Hero, to everyone. But to Kakashi he was a precious friend, who will need help and understanding.<p>

...

Other news reached him as well, apparently Kakashi will be the Sixth Hokage in a few months. He wasn't looking forward to it at all, but he knew that he'd accept it. Tsunade was quite old, and deserving of a good rest. He'll keep the position until Naruto is ready to take his destined place. But before all that, there were a lot of important unresolved issues to think about.

...

Finally he was almost home. Kakashi could smell it in the air. Konoha is waiting to be breathed in. But first thing he needed to do was to bring Naruto to hospital, then he'll go get some rest, and hopefully sleep will help him figure out what to do next. When everything finally settles in, that's when they'll all feel true consequences of these events.

...

October 13th - around 5 am, he finally entered his small apartment, feeling utterly exhausted, almost like a walking corpse. He didn't know from where comes the strength he possesed.

˝Tadaima˝, he whispered to the darkness of his home, knowingly that he won't hear anything in return. For the very first time he wished he did. He inhaled the stale scent fully. He missed it so much, maybe being home will bring him much needed comfort. And the only other thing he did was to threw himself onto the bed and close his aching eyes. Maybe a good 'nights' rest was all he needed.

Yeah right ! But it was a hell of a good start.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Thank you for reading.


End file.
